Malphite/Strategy
Ability Usage * can be useful when trying to push a lane because it pushes the enemy back. It's also helpful when trying to escape because you can steal some of the enemy's movement speed. *Using will cause to deal more damage due to the increased armor. * excels at being an anti-carry, designed to stop carries in their tracks with his and then destroy them with his high damage output. *If your enemy is on low health and they are behind a wall, can go through walls and you can pick up a kill easily. * combined with other champions' abilities like can incapacitate most or all of the enemy team members for several seconds. * standard combo is first activating , slowing an enemy with , charging in with , then ending with . With a high amount of armor, this combo can shut down multiple enemies at once, especially if they're melee-DPS. *Jungling works especially well on as his can negate most of the golem's damage at level one along with , meaning that can kill the golem on an offensive or defensive build with just a and 5 s. Skill Order for Jungling: EWEQER for the first 6 levels. After that you should start ganking, preferably squishy ranged-DPS like ( or ). *Due to , and , he is extremely well-suited to a tanking and initiating role. ** is one of the best initiating abilities in the game, as it transports to the target location and knocks up all nearby enemies. is also immune to disables during the dash. **Remember to allow to recharge if a team fight is about to start. Build usage *Consider purchasing a or to support the effect of his . *Most of your items should give you at least a small amount of armor. gains a massive amount of damage from armor, and increases the damage even further, based on armor. ** will often be your primary damage ability, so buying items like that give you armor and cooldown reduction or will help tremendously. Building DPS/Tank gear and he becomes a deadly initiator and anti-carry. * specializes in tanking physical damage due to his heavy focus on armor, but be sure to get at least a decent amount of MR with items like , , or even when facing multiple AP opponents (your armor will have very little effect against casters like or ). *Building health can be useful in addition to buying items for resistances: , , and are all good items, as they increase the shield for . *Sunfire Cape can help Malphite get minion kills in his early game without Brutal Strikes and attack damage. * is a good if situational item on , as it increases armor for and AP for and . The active effect also gives you the ability to wait for his to reactivate. Recommended builds Countering * Try to destroy the shield from before using your high-damaging spell to ensure you deals full damage. ** In the lane, try to harras to prevent his to trigger. * Wait until the effect of his wears off before continuing to attack as it gives him armor. * will usually build armor to make the effect of his and more useful. Consider getting a to counter this. Category:Champion strategies